Scary-oke/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2e1 mystery hack.png S2e1 stan bobble.png S2e1 sleep dipper.png s2e1 mabelwakingup.png s2e1 sleeping twins.png s2e1 stan portal otp .png s2e1 shoulda worn pants.png s2e1 friendly portal.png s2e1 journals.png s2e1 stans desk.png s2e1 scanning portal.png s2e1 gleeful stan.png s2e1 portal scan.png s2e1 long way to go.png s2e1 cutey tubby.png s2e1 twins photo.png s2e1 6 fingered glove.png s2e1 dark shack.png S2e1 Mystery Shack being mysterious.png s2e1 water tower.png s2e1 sleeping wendy.png s2e1 lil gideon in the big house.png s2e1 blue lit town.png S2e1 Mysterious Sattelite.png s2e1 gov readings.png s2e1 earth.png s2e1 gove headquarters.png s2e1 gov agency.png s2e1 town map.png Mystery Shack Grand Re-Opening s2e1 stan waking up.png s2e1 mystery shack day.png s2e1 grand reopening.png s2e1 boo harder.png s2e1 mostly thanks to these guys.png s2e1 your cameras a cinderblock.png s2e1 a REAL reporter.png s2e1 adorable pines fam.png s2e1 party invite.png s2e1 confetti.png s2e1 love patrol alpha.png s2e1 wenddddy.png s2e1 crowd leaving.png s2e1 smell of gideon is finally gone.png s2e1 journal scan 1.png s2e1 journal scan 2.png s2e1 you saw nothing.png It's the feds! s2e1 dippers getting obsessed.png s2e1 mystery board.png s2e1 mystery board 2.png s2e1 pacing.png s2e1 chillax bro.png s2e1 hide behind.png s2e1 diagram.png s2e1 blank.png s2e1 lord mystery ham.png s2e1 tourists.png s2e1 holy mackerel.png s2e1 Government Vehicle.png s2e1 USEXEMPT.png s2e1 honk if u wanna be arrested.png s2e1 old peeps.png s2e1 nervous.png s2e1 rare photos of american presidents.png S2e1 agent powers and trigger.png s2e1 just between u and me.png s2e1 agent powers.png s2e1 contact us.png s2e1 powers business card.png s2e1 sure grunkle stan.png s2e1 swag.png s2e1 confiscated for evidence.png s2e1 at odds with stan.png s2e1 contraband.png s2e1 undead page.png s2e1 karaoke songs.png Let's get ready to party s2e1 setting up.png s2e1 confetti canon and waddles.png s2e1 we built this township on rock and roll.png s2e1 danger lane to highway town.png s2e1 t8king over midnight by &ndra.png s2e1 dip unhappy.png s2e1 crime scene in my mouth.png s2e1 dipper will not be deterred.png s2e1 party hat over a hat.png s2e1 stan head pinatas.png s2e1 these brains are delicious.png s2e1 musical sweater.png s2e1 lets get ready to party.png s2e1 teens incoming.png s2e1 lee lookin high.png s2e1 i'll do anything for your approval.png s2e1 send all.png s2e1 one good eye one good pie.png s2e1 kegs of MEAT.png s2e1 tambry sends craziest texts.png s2e1 stan pleased.png Dipper breaking the rules s2e1 Stan's room.png s2e1 no dipper.png s2e1 stan's bedroom.png s2e1 gold chains for old men.png s2e1 helmet.png s2e1 brass knuckles.png s2e1 stan's stash.png s2e1 ew.png s2e1 stan's posh painting.png s2e1 hole in wall.png s2e1 all that contraband.png s2e1 caught.png s2e1 sheepish wendy.png s2e1 distracted.png s2e1 dippers grounded.png s2e1 stan retreats.png s2e1 party peeps.png s2e1 clean up nice gorney.png s2e1 poolcheck.png s2e1 welcome to your dreams.png s2e1 slap that rump.png s2e1 stomach faced duck.png s2e1 lepcracorn.png s2e1 airquotes.png s2e1 very boring paperwork.png s2e1 gnomes.png s2e1 it says don't read aloud dipper.png s2e1 are you serious dipper.png Zombie attack! s2e1 shaking earth.png s2e1 zombie.png s2e1 AUGH.png s2e1 zombies.png s2e1 trigger dragged away.png s2e1 powers dragged away.png s2e1 dancing teens.png s2e1 rappers rap.png s2e1 dancing crowd.png s2e1 scream.png s2e1 we're all gonna die.png s2e1 wendy takes charge.png s2e1 candy pack.png s2e1 ruined party.png s2e1 screaming.png Defeating the zombies s2e1 attacked.png s2e1 soos.png S2e1 the most adorable family ever.png S2e1 quite a mess.png End tag S2e1 agent powers is alive.png S2e1 Cryptic image.png Miscellaneous Gravity Falls Season 2 Dipper and Mabel's room in the portal light.png S2e1 Scaryoke.png Wendy's room night Portal Light.jpg Promotional video Gravity Falls - Season 2 - Disney Channel Premiere Gravity Falls - Scaryoke - Preview Gravity Falls - Season 2 - It Begins Gravity Falls - Scaryoke - Clip Category:Episode galleries